Misaki Tomoguchi
Misaki Tomoguchi is one of Draco’s main casts. She is a nice, cute and kind girl. She was Takato’s friend back in high school and she has a crush on Takato and eventually loves him. Though she doesn’t know what she can do now, she will try her best to help the others, especially Takato. Later, Misaki knows that she is good at cutting people’s hair and wants to have a salon in the future. "I will also promise, I will keep alive for you too, Takato-kun," - Misaki’s promise to Takato Profile and Biography *Height: 150cm *Weight: 32 kg *Age: 19 years old *Likes : Every Manga, Gomora-chan, Barbering, Cooking, Takato *Dislikes : Bad Guys, Takato is with another girl, Takato is greatly injured and almost die *Birthday: 25 January 1995 *Blood Type: O *Family: **Shiro Tomoguchi (Father) **Reiko Tomoguchi (Mother) **Tsubasa Tomoguchi (Older Brother) Personality Just like Takato, Misaki is a kind and nice girl. She is really cares about his friends, especially Takato. As shown, she tends Takato whenever he was injured. She also a romantic girl, as shown at any moments, she will hug Takato no matter what. Despite she is quite cheerful and optimistic, she is really easy to be jealous when it comes Takato is with another girl. As shown, Misaki was very jealous at Misuzu and Mayu in Blaze 3. She also easily to cry. Though she mostly cries when Takato is almost die or injured greatly. Misaki also takes something bad moments to deep at her heart. As shown, she is really hates Takato in Blaze 4. Because of this, Misaki is usually stated as a childish girl, despite she is now almost 19 years old. This even more, with her cute face and her love to a cute doll, like Gomora-chan. Fortunately, Takato convinces Misaki to be herself, no matter if she has a childish attitude. She also secretly loves Takato, even when they are in high school. However, same as Takato, Misaki was too shy to admit it. Because of Misaki’s feelings to Takato, she always cares about Takato. Appearance At first, Misaki has a cute and pretty face with a long black hair. She usually wears a pink T-shirt with a cream mini skirt. However, knowing that Takato loves a neck-length haired woman, Misaki cuts her hair, with Misuzu’s helps in Blaze 2. Now her hair is almost similar with Misuzu’s. In Blaze 4, Misaki bought a yellow tank top and a blue jean with a pink long sleeves jacket. As a PASM members, Misaki wears a dark blue and red uniform. Relationship Takato Kagawa Misaki is really cares about Takato. As shown that she is really worried when Takato is in danger. She also usually tends Takato whenever he is injured. However, Misaki becomes so much jealous whenever another girl is with Takato. She also really loves Takato. They have so much romantic moments, such as hugging each other and also do kisses sometimes. But, she is too shy to express that she loves Takato, same as Takato himself. After Mayu’s death, Takato and Misaki becomes more closer in their relationship. Since Misaki loves Takato so much, it can’t be imagined if Takato dies in front of Misaki’s eyes. Behind The Scene Potrayal Misaki Tomoguchi is potrayed by Ayuri Konno, who is known for her role as Amy Yuuzuki in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Eduardloei Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters